the world is not waiting
by bleuboxes
Summary: He's had friends before, and since leaving the First Order, he's even made a fair share of them. But, he's never had a friend quite like Poe Dameron. [stormpilot]


This might just be a waste of time  
there's no one I'd rather waste  
My time with than all my best friends  
So start the car up

 _The World's Not Waiting (For Five Tired Boys in a Broken Down Van),_ Fall Out Boy

* * *

He's had friends before, and since leaving the First Order, he's even made a fair share of them. But, he's never had a friend Quite like Poe Dameron. (If he's being honest, he doesn't even think Poe should be classified as his friend, they are much closer than that word seems to entail.)

He's not necessarily familiar with this this aspect of 'friendship', but he likes it. It's nice, this new feeling. He's not sure what it means, and he supposes that it isn't a bad thing.

Because it's the first time in his life that he's sure he's been given a good thing (And by thing he means person and by person he means Poe Dameron.)

Although, now that Finn thinks about it, friendship doesn't even begin to cover how his and Poe's relationship is. It's almost romantic, which is a strangely pleasant thought. That thought would have sent him running off to gods know where a few weeks ago but now (seeing as if he's never been in a relationship in general), but he finds it comforting.

He likes feeling needed and wanted. He likes feeling like he's an actual person, not just some expendable fighting thing. He likes being looked at with hope instead of disappointment. He likes that they don't dwell on his past. And he's always delighted around Poe because he refuses to treat him any differently because of his unhealthy history with the First Order.

And shit, it isn't like Poe isn't attractive (because, gods, he is) and Finn (despite usually getting all flustered) really likes the way Poe 'indiscreetly' bites his lip when he sees him wearing his old jacket. He's entirely too obvious for even General Organa's liking, and she usually tends to stay out of people's affairs (she told Poe to 'keep it in his pants' and there's been a running joke since; Finn doesn't mind, occasionally he even joins in on the teasing).

It's not like their being subtle about what's going on either. Hell, he's pretty sure the whole damn base had a running bet on which one of them was going to admit they weren't being exactly conventional in regards of friendship. So far, he's almost certain that the majority of the people taking part had their credits on Poe, and he's more than half tempted to prove them all wrong (more so out of spite, than anything else because he knows that he's never going to be the one to speak first on the matter)

He's so fucking nervous about anything and everything that he almost puts his own money on Poe because there's no way in hell that he'd even consider bringing it up.

He is outgoing enough, however, to not be bothered by their ridiculously flirtatious encounters (who's he kidding, he enjoys them way too much for it to be considered healthy). He's also just shy enough to feel the heat rush to his face (because dammit, he is an ex-storm trooper and they aren't allowed to get embarrassed) whenever he (attempts to) flirt back.

(He can't even begin to comprehend how the fuck Poe comes up with those clever one liners in such a short time.)

And whatever they have now (the _we're not actually dating_ relationship) is nice. He's happy for what feels like the first time in his life; he's no longer FN-2187, he's Finn and he's a person (and he's got Poe, so that has to count for something).

He feels alive and it the most wonderful feeling; he can't even begin to explain it.

He's no longer 'just another soldier', he's a part of the resistance (a vital one at that). The best part of it all is people like him for who he is – for his kindness, for his quirks, for his wit, and possibly his looks (Poe would most certainly agree to this. Force knows that you don't bite your lip at someone if you done think their attractive) and something tells Finn that that Poe most definitely has a thing for him.

xXx

It's only due to Rey's exasperating complaints (and threats to shove her staff up his ass) about how they need to figure out what the hell's going on between them (so the rest of them can live their lives free of their unresolved tension) that he decides to confront Poe with their little friendship dilemma.

(As he walks away from her, he can practically see the little self-satisfied smirk on her face. He'll have to get her back with a prank or something later, depending on how this encounter works out.)

He gets to the airfield, where he knows Poe will be (because that man refuses to stop tinkering on his ship) and he's having serious doubts. He really does not want this conversation to change anything; he likes things how they are.

Before he even has a chance to go back and whine to Rey, he's being summoned by Poe and his droid, BB-8, enthusiastically. The machine whirls up to him, waving it's antenna as if it is a tail and leads Finn over to its master. (He has no fucking idea how to even word this sort of thing. He's definitely going to plot his revenge against Rey.)

"How's it going Finn?" smiles the other man and he pushes himself out from underneath his ship. He's got grease under his left eye and Finn suddenly has to fight the urge to wipe it off (Gods, he's so screwed.)

"Eh, you know, the usual."

"Ah."

There's silence as he stands up, wiping the dirt on his hands onto his pants. BB-8 looks up at the both of them, lets out a shriek of some sort (and he's got a terrible feeling that the silly droid is in on Rey's plan.) He can hear Poe let out a mutter of _fuckin' hell, BB-8_ , and he watches as it rolls off to somewhere in the distance (where Rey is probably waiting for him.)

The silence goes on for a minute more, when it's disrupted by Poe's dramatic intake of breath.

"Did she put you up to this?"

"Unfortunately."

"Well, at least you didn't have the General start rambling on about how if thing wasn't resolved she was gonna lock us in the same closet for three days."

"You picked that option, right. Because that seems a lot less terrible than this one."

"She said that was the backup plan."

" _Shit."_

"Tell me about it, man." Poe runs a hand through his hair. For the first time, Finn notices that he's blushing, "I have no idea how to do this."

Finn's about to respond with a 'me too' when about three people jump out from behind the farthest craft on their left.

" _Just kiss 'em already, Dameron!"_

Poe's cheeks turn even redder, and with a rush of adrenaline, Finn scoots foreword and puts his lips against Poe's. He jumps in surprise, obviously not expecting cool, collected (jittery) Finn to be so outgoing.

Poe's lips are chapped and salty, but he likes them. He doesn't really notice anything else, because soon after, he hears shouts of ' _I knew it would be Finn! Hand over the credits, asshole!_ ' and he pulls back and laughs along with Poe.

He swears he can hear Rey in the back of his head laughing about how silly he was, and he thanks her (although he's still going to get her back.)

(And who the hell said change had to be a bad thing. He's pretty sure this is the start of something even better.)

* * *

 **HELLO FROM YOUR LOCAL STORMPILOT TRASH.**

 **I have no idea what the hell this is (like angst to romance to humor to fluff like WHAT THE HELL). I do know that this is for my space granny Emily (bc they are also storm pilot trash). I also know that this is all over the place and probably has many a mistake. (So sorry in hindsight)**

 **Hopefully this will be the first of many stormpilot fics, so pls let me know if you liked it (via review) and if u really liked it (like Poe really likes Finn in his jacket) review and favorite.**

 **Much love (and happy shipping!)**

 **Bleuboxes**

 **(Also please feel free to check out some of my other stories!)**


End file.
